Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a non-transitory recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Demands for reducing output on paper are increasing more than ever for the sake of environmental protection and cost reduction. In the future, office workers will be aging more and more, and an older worker-friendly office environment will be desired more than ever. To reduce paper output, aggregate printing is performed. Such aggregate printing involves font size reduction, which makes it more difficult for the older worker, among whom a higher proportion has weaker eyesight, to read the characters. In view of the circumstances, there have already been known technologies for aggregate printing in which the font size does not become smaller than a designated font size.